new wardrobe
by alittletasteofheaven
Summary: "Sasuke-kun...why on earth are you still wearing that god awful purple assbow?" — team 7 love/slight sasusaku.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Beware of language. **

* * *

Sakura studied Sasuke as he ate. She, Sasuke, and Naruto were taking a break from their routine Saturday morning training— well, more like non-stop bickering between the two boys which then somehow turned into a slugfest with her watching— when she suddenly noticed something odd about him. Sasuke must have felt her watching him, and looked up only to find Sakura intensely staring at something near his leg.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, annoyed. Sakura simply ignored him, continuing to stare.

Naruto stopped inhaling his food for a moment, looking over at her. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura blinked, looked at both of them, and sighed. She adjusted her position on the ground so she was directly facing Sasuke. She folded her hands in her lap, cleared her throat, and looked Sasuke straight in the eye.

"Sasuke-kun… why on earth are you still wearing that god awful purple assbow?" she deadpanned.

Naruto choked on his ramen, pounding his chest. Sasuke felt his face flush, from anger or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"_W-What?_" he sputtered. Sakura let out another sigh.

"Sasuke-kun, we're 19 years old. It's been 3 years since you've returned and abandoned that creepy pedophile of a teacher, and yet you still haven't let go of that purple _thing_ that all his cronies used to wear. I mean, look at yourself Sasuke-kun! You can't continue walking around with that stupid bow, you look like an ass. I think this calls for a _serious_ shopping intervention." She nodded once, as if confirming this.

Naruto was positively _crying_ from laughing so hard. "Oh that's rich! She's right Teme, it's time to cut the cord with that piece of shit. I mean, _purple_?"

Sasuke venomously glared at the two of them. "Like _you're_ one to talk, you shitty Dobe. Look at all the fucking orange you wear. And this is _not an assbow. _I wear it for practical uses, you idiots." he hissed.

"Yeah right, you probably use it to shove it up your as-"

"Naruto," Sakura warned. Naruto huffed but backed off, nonetheless. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, this is not up for discussion. We are going shopping for new clothes, whether you like it or not."

"I am _not going to-"_

"_Sasuke."_

"….Fine."

* * *

Sakura dragged both Sasuke and Naruto to the main streets of Konoha, where she found a suitable men's clothing shop. She browsed the racks for a few minutes while she sent Sasuke and Naruto to wait in front of the changing rooms with only one direction: _No fighting._

"Why did I have to get dragged along to this? I mean, we all know _your _ fashion sense is horrible, but I dress fine! Even Hinata-chan says so." Naruto grumbled.

"_Shut up_, Dobe. She only says that because she's your girlfriend; I'm surprised you haven't damaged her eyes your wardrobe is so goddamned bright." Sasuke retorted.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with some color, you big bastard. You wear so much gray and black that you look like some depressed emo. No wait— you _are_ emo, you just won't admit it you puss." Naruto countered.

"_What did you just say-"_

"AHEM."

Both of them looked up to find a _very annoyed_ Sakura, both her arms full of clothes. "_What_ did I say earlier about fighting?" she asked, glaring at both men.

"Sakura-chan, Teme here is the one who started it!" Naruto pleaded, his eyes big and wide like a puppy's.

A vein popped on her forehead. "I don't give a crap who started it." She flicked both of their foreheads, which hurt much more than it should have. "Just take these _peacefully _ and go put them on." She shoved the piles of clothes to their respective persons.

Naruto immediately shut up and sulked into the changing room. Sasuke tried once more to stand his ground, but after seeing her deathly pointed look, he too retreated into the room to change.

* * *

After an hour of bickering, yelling, frustration and compromising, Sasuke and Naruto ended up with a good amount of new clothes. No more purple assbow, and not as much orange in the latter's case. Both of these put together made one very happy Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura stood off to the side as Naruto was trying to bargain prices with the cashier. She looked up at Sasuke and grinned. "Thanks for letting me help you, Sasuke-kun. Now you won't look like such an ass," she giggled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

Sasuke couldn't help but soften at her smile, offering a small one of his own. "Hn. Annoying." He flicked her nose affectionately. She scrunched her nose rather cutely, weakly glaring up at him. "You'll never stop calling me that, will you?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as Naruto came over to them. "Can you believe that guy wouldn't give me a discount? I swear, people have no respect for a hokage in the making," he huffed.

Sakura just shook her head and put her arms around her boys as they walked out into the warm evening air. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

First time writing Naruto! Hopefully I got him true to his character. He's really fun to write.

There's really nothing I love more than Team 7 love. (with sasusaku, of course. ;) ) This week's chapter got me so pumped for the next one, lol. I haven't been so excited for a new Naruto chapter in years!

Also, weird little story about the inspiration for this story: I was browsing through tumblr and I saw this nice photoset of Team 7 through the years, from their genin days till now. I saw a picture from this week's chapter, when Sasuke first appeared. I looked closer and saw the assbow, got to thinking about how stupid it looks, and poof! here we are. I've always thought Naruto needed a new wardrobe too. I think he needs more cloaks, like Minato's. They're badass looking, lol.

And thank you for all the love and support, you guys are the bomb dot com. 3 lol


End file.
